Illness Ilusion
by Vikinga
Summary: Desde entonces que permanezco en un constante estado de sedamiento, muriendo lentamente, anhelando reencontrarme contigo en la eternidad Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a la personilla que escribió esto. Soy sólo una beta que se encarga de subir la historia, por lo que ni trama ni personajes, ni derechos sobre algo, me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Esto es un slash, o yaoi o **relación chico/chico**. Si esto te afecta de alguna forma NO LEAS. Hecha ya la advertencia, sigue leyendo...

Nombre: **_Illness_** **_Ilusion_**

Autor: **_Angélica Weixelbraun Liebermann _**(alias Vikinga) 

Beta: **_Aglaé _**(alias Tugui- oh) 

Caraterísticas: _One shot, **slash**_

Tus ojos eran como dos diáfanos espejos en los que se reflejaba la Luna. Tus recuerdos cercanos a los míos, al igual que tus labios, tu piel, todo tu ser. Pero estás tan lejano a la vez... No puedo tenerte junto a mí, sólo puedo, tal como los amantes que se quedan contemplando la belleza de la Luna, contemplar la huella que dejaste en mí, en mi ser, en mi alma...

En estos momentos, cuando cae la tarde y las estrellas resplandecen débilmente, es cuando su nombre cubre mi mente, nublándola, impidiéndole tener algún pensamiento que no se relacione con él.

Recuerdo haberlo odiado con toda mi alma por ser tan cruel y frío como aparentaba ser. Y sufrí, aunque suene increíble, al enterarme que Snape estaba enfermo y que su reemplazante sería Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

Los únicos que parecieron felices con la noticia fueron los Slytherin, sobretodo Draco, su hijo, quien sentía que con su padre como profesor no habria quien pudiera controlarlo, que por fin podría burlarse de todos sin ser castigado por su comportamiento. Pero la sorpresa fue grande, pues el señor Malfoy asumió una postura increíblemente justa, castigando o premiando a todos por igual, sin hacer excepciones, ni siquiera con su unigénito.

Ron me dijo que seguramente el sujeto planeaba algo en mi contra; la justa venganza por lo que le había hecho a Su Maestro, a Voldemort. Era lo más probable, no debía fiarme de su comportamiento.

Pero los días pasaron y Lucius Malfoy no cambiaba; nunca fue simpático, aquello sería pedir demasiado en un Malfoy, pero era menos desagradabe que Snape, incluso se podría decir que las clases eran menos horribles al reemplazar la soncarrona voz que te insultaba, por la aterciopelada que te aconsejaba del profesor reemplazate. Incluso Neville lo reconocería luego de una buena conversación más una ayuda en su ensayo de Tranformaciones.

Una tarde, haciendo los deberes junto a Hermione, le comenté mi opinión acerca del nuevo Lucius, tan distinto a aquél que intentó liquidarme en segundo año. Y ella me miró con una expresión de incredulidad y con algo de sarcasmo, como si no pudiera creer le que acababa de oír, y sólo se limitó a sonreír, negar con la cabeza, y continuar con sus deberes. Obviamente aprovochó de recordarme que debía hacer los míos si no quería tener problemas.

Y ahora, cuando la Luna ya está brillando con todo su esplandor en el firmamento, intento por enécima vez, aunque sin esperanzas de tener éxito, encontrar el momento preciso en que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, o el momento preciso en el que yo- ¿o él?- comencé a cambiar.

Draco siempre me había resultado atractivo, pero su forma de ser había apagado toda pasión que en algún momento despertó. Con Lucius fue diferente.

A veces, intencionalmente me equivocaba en la poción para que él me corrigiera, colocándose tras de mí para susurrarme la orden correcto en el que iban los ingredientes; o me sancionara haciéndome permanecer en las mazmorras después de clases para limpiarlas.

Y creo que de algún modo él fue captando el mensaje, aquello que había intentado hacerle entender por tanto tiempo.

El día en que pusimos fin al jugueteo era de noche, y llovía torrencialmente en Hogwarts. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, menos él y yo. Él en su escritorio, vigilándo mis movimientos como un depredador al acecho, y yo limpiando el desastre causado en clases, intentando no claudicar a mis deseos. Él, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí, y yo, abandonando mis labores para abrazarlo y besarlo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

Lucius Malfoy, con sus cuarenta y cuatro años, con su cuerpo duro y joven, enseñándome algo más que pociones. Yo, fiel aprendiz, intentando agradar a mi maestro, poniéndo en práctica sus enseñanzas.

A partir de entonces, nuestros encuentros fueron seguidos, clandestinos y sumamente pasionales, intentado no desperdiciar el tiempo que se nos concedía. De día seguíamos siendo el profesor reemplazante y un alumno de sus tantas clases, pero de noche, dejábamos nuestras caretas a un lado, permitiéndo que nuestros instintos y deseos- y porque no decirlo, nuestros corazones- superasen al raciocinio.

Nunca mencionamos la palabra amor, pero en el fondo ambos lo sentíamos, porque no podía ser de otra forma. Era algo que se escapaba a todo razonamiento, no tenía sentido alguno, pero existía. No sabíamos cuánto duraría, pero lo que durara lo disfrutaríamos al máximo.

Recuerdo haberle suplicado al tiempo detenerse, pero éste fue implacable, y el retorno de Snape era cosa de días.

Se acercaba el final, pero no queríamos asumirlo, nuestra cobardía nos impidió continuar, así la tristeza se apoderó de mí; lentamente fui cayendo en un abismo.

El día de la llegada de Snape, recibí una lechuza con una nota de despedida de Lucius, donde me confesaba su relación con mi padre y que, en un comienzo, lo nuestro había sido para él una obsesión, mas las cosas fueron cambindo con el correr de los días, a medida que nuestros encuentros se producían, a medida que fue conociendo quién era yo, dejándo a un lado la sombra que había de James en mí.

Aún permanecía en el castillo; según mis cálculos debía de estar preparando su equipaje, por lo que corrí a su habitación sin importarme los gritos que escuchaba a mi alrededor preguntando el porqué la prisa. Pero la puerta estaba bloqueada; luego una luz que se escapaba por las rendijas... y un bulto cayó al suelo.

Lo que sigue transcurrió demasiado rápido, lo único que sé con seguridad es que él ya no está aquí, al menos no su cuerpo.

Nadie me pidió explicaciones, creo que Dumbledore se encargó personalmente de que no me molestaran. Ni siquiera él las pidió.

Desde entonces que permanezco en un constante estado de sedamiento, muriendo lentamente, anhelando el reencuentro con Lucius en la eternidad...


End file.
